thegreekfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus
Zeus ("Who thunders the sky") is the Greek god of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. He is the lord of Olympus and the son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter. 'Zeus's Birth and the Titanomachy (First Olympian War)' Zeus was the youngest child of Kronos, the Titan king, and his sister/wife Rhea. Kronos had risen to power by dethroning his father Ouranos and learned from his mother Gaea that he was fated to be overthrown by his own child as well. Determined to retain his omnipotence, Zeus' father consecutively devoured Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon at birth. Rhea was appalled by her husband's savagery and devised a scheme that would spare the unborn god from this fate. Secretly giving birth on Mount Ida, she quickly returned to Mount Othrys and tricked Kronos into swallowing a disguised stone instead. Raised by the nymphs, Zeus learned of his destiny and heritage from his mother when he reached adulthood. With her help, he was able to infiltrate Kronos' palace and secure a position as his father's cupbearer. Zeus knew he would need the support of his imprisoned siblings and placed an emetic into Kronos' drink, forcing him to regurgitate the captive gods. He quickly persuaded his freed brothers and sisters to help him take revenge against their tyrannical father and declared war against him. After eleven long years of fighting, the gods emerged victorious with the aid of the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires whom Zeus had freed from Tartarus. Personally eviscerating Kronos with his own weapon, casting his remains into Tartarus the deepest pit in the Underworld and banishing his followers to the abyss. Zeus divided the earth between himself and his brothers with Hades receiving the Underworld and Poseidon seizing the waters while Zeus took heaven for his domain. 'Marriage to Metis' Zeus would take his childhood companion Metis to be his bride after the war. Metis had served the god as his advisor and mentor for much of his life. When his wife was pregnant, Zeus learned that their son was destined to surpass him. Like his father and grandfather before, he tried to forestall this fate and promptly swallowed both Metis and their unborn child. The goddess would give birth to a daughter named Athena who sprung from her father's head when she was fully grown. 'Marriage to Hera' Zeus would take many lovers among goddesses and nymphs but never established another lasting relationship. He eventually turned his attention to Hera. Both beautiful and intelligent, it was only natural that he would be attracted to his sister but she refused to be another 'conquest' for the god. Zeus would not be dissuaded and cunningly disguised himself as an injured bird in Hera's presence in an attempt to seduce her. The sympathetic goddess took him in her arms and gently cuddled what she thought was a defenseless creature before Zeus assumed his true form in her embrace. Although she was embarrassed and outraged by her brother's deception, Hera eventually agreed to be his consort on the condition that he married her. Their wedding was held in grand celebration on Mount Olympus and they were both happy with each other for a time. However, Zeus eventually became restless and it was not long before he began the first of his many affairs (With Leto, who gave birth to Apollo and Artemis; With Maia, who gave birth to Hermes; With Semele, who gave birth to Dionysus). Hera had already bore several children (Hephaestus, Ares) by Zeus and was infuriated by his infidelity, relentlessly hounding his mistresses and their begotten children. Abilities Zeus is generally recognized as the most powerful god with only Hades and Poseidon being close rivals. He possesses the standard powers of a god with unique abilities such as: *Dominion over creatures of heaven and the sky *Greater divine influence as one of the Big Three *Omnipotent control over the atmosphere *Atmokinesis Atmokinesis is also known as weather manipulation, is one of the most powerful abilities in existence where one can control and manipulate the various forms and aspects of the weather itself. It can be used to cause massive damage or do many great things depending of the intentions of the user, the full potential of these powers remain unknown as none of the Gods or Titans seem to hold that much power (except maybe Gaea). *Electrokinesis Electrokinesis is a very powerful ability, one with the ability can summon even lighting, electricty, or convert one's own body into an entity of electrons. They electrify their weapons to make themselves stronger and their weapons more powerful. They also have the ability of electrical absorbtion, this ability is when you drain electrical energy an electrical device or machine. They also can absorb an electrical energy from the air. It seems to be an ability possessed by the children of Zeus. *Aerokinesis Aerokinesis''' '''is the ability to control the air. The most common example of this is the ability to fly. They can manipulate and control or create wind and air, such as air waves, air currents, air structures, air pressure, clouds, tornadoes, storms, airbending . Other abilities include being able to see wind magic and the ability to influence and control the minds of wind spirits, such as Venti (if they have the willpower). Attributes *Animal - Eagle *Weapon - Lightning Bolt *Weapon - Scepter (like a king's staff) *Weapon - Aegis (protective breast-plate/shield) *Tree - Oak Tree Personality Zeus, as the King of the Gods, is very proud and commanding and has very high amount of self-respect. He demands respect and precedence from mortals and the other gods. Although he is a capable leader and the enforcer of justice and law, Zeus does not provide the best moral example. He is at times extremely paranoid, as well as self-centered and easily insulted. Most notably, Zeus is extremely lustful, perhaps more so than any other Olympian. His rampant unfaithfulness to his wife Hera is very notable in myths, and often places his mistresses and even his own children in dangerous situations all in attempt to hide his affairs. If he thinks someone is plotting against him or has insulted him, he can be very unforgiving. At times he allows his negative traits to override his better judgements. His decisions are not always based on justice, but rather his personal whims and what he sees as best for himself, rather than the greater good. Zeus is also in some ways lustful for power evident in his title as King of the Gods and fear of his own brothers betraying or dethroning him. He also has very strong distrust for Poseidon because he had once tried overthrowing Zeus from his throne. Zeus instantly blames Poseidon despite having no evidence and all facts pointing to the contrary. He had even threatened civil war. Zeus has a certain focus on his own superiority, something he displays both in Greek myths, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and The Heroes Of Olympus series written by Rick Riordan. Despite his number of flaws, Zeus does have a decent side. Zeus cares for his children, and deeply loves his children, but cannot show as much love as the other gods do, as since he is the leader, he has to set an example, and it cannot seem that he is merely choosing favorites. Being often viewed as a source of order and justice, Zeus maintains control over the other gods by preventing their feuds from getting out of hand and ensures the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice, even if his actions sometimes contradicts it. Although Zeus is very short tempered and vengeful, he's also capable of sympathy for those that have suffered the same injustices that he and the other gods suffered in their lives.